Family Ties
by Kuntzy111
Summary: R/Hr fic. They tell their families that they are engaged. Kind of a sequel to Perfect Proposal but can be enjoyed separately. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't have to do trigonometry. But I do.

A/N: This is kind of a continuation off of Perfect Proposal, but you don't need to read it to understand what is going on. R&R I hope you enjoy it.

I'm engaged. I can't believe it. Ron proposed to me three days ago, probably the best day of my life. I love knowing that one day I will be Hermione Weasley, for sure. The first people we told were Harry and Ginny. We wanted to keep it a secret until we had told both of our parents, but of course that wouldn't happen. Both of them had helped Ron plan, so it's not like they could not know. They were both really happy for us and assured us that they always knew this had to happen sometime. They really knew how we were feeling because they were actually engaged recently too. They are set to be married in the fall.

Today Ron and I are telling his parents we are engaged. It shouldn't be bad. I'm actually really excited for it. I know Molly will just love it and want to start talking about wedding plans right away. It really isn't Ron's family I am worried about. It's mine. We are telling my parents tomorrow. So far they have been really accepting of the magical world. They were a little shaken after the war when Ron and I brought them back from Australia, but recently they've been back to normal.

The thing is I don't think they ever fully accepted that this is my life now. They were really supportive when I was in school, but, I think, they assumed that when I was done I would come back to them and the muggle world. Sometimes I feel bad that I didn't spend more time with them when I was growing up. I would always be at the Burrow or school. I may be making something of nothing; I guess I'll just have to see how things play out. I am marrying Ron and no one can stop that. So one to happier things, Ron just walked in.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just thinking about what we are going to do this afternoon." I replied. He looked at me with what he thought was a seductive expression,

"Really, and what might that be?" he asked suggestively.

"Ron, I meant telling your parents about our engagement. But if you want to do something fun, you know what we could do?" I asked, while edging closer to him on the couch. Now he was really getting excited.

"What's that sweetie?"

"Why, we could clean the apartment of course!" I said, confusing him greatly.

"What?" he asked.

"Just kidding, honey, but we do really need to clean it," I said. "And if you clean it well, I may give you a little reward."

"Me, I thought we were cleaning it together."

"Well, I have to go to my parents and talk to them about getting together tomorrow," I said. "But we could clean together and then go and talk to them together, but that might take all morning."

"Well, we don't want that now, do we?" He said, planning out the morning so that we could get as much time to ourselves as he wanted. "Okay, you go talk to your parents, I clean the kitchen, and we meet back here in a half an hour."

"Have it all planned out do you," I replied.

"You have no idea."

"Okay then, see you in a half an hour then," and I was out the door, leaving him behind, too hyped up to get anything done.

I apparated to my parent's house in a second and knocked on the door. My mom answered,

"Oh, hey Hermione darling." She said slightly startled. I realized I hadn't been there in two months. I guess she wasn't expecting me to show up so soon. I didn't even bother to call ahead of time; I was so used to the Burrow where we would just show up. I hugged her and said,

"Hi mom, how are you and dad?"

"We're fine, everything is going very well," she said, while holding the door open to me. "We haven't seen you in a while, dear, how are you." I looked around and saw that nothing had changed, thankfully. If something had I would have felt so bad, not knowing about it.

"I'm actually really, really great mom," I said. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the back," she said, while going outside, "Richard, Hermione's here!"

"Coming," I heard my dad's voice say. He walked in with his gardening gloves covered in dirt.

"Hermione it's so wonderful to see you, I would hug you but, well…" he said motioning to himself and his very dirty clothing. I laughed,

"It's nice to see you to dad."

"I'll run upstairs and get changed then," he said, already moving towards the staircase. "Be back in a minute." I turned to my mom and she motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea, dear?" she asked.

"Thank you, but no," I said, "I can only be here for a little while, I have… other obligations. I just came here to ask if you and dad would like to go to lunch with Ron and me tomorrow."

"Oh, I wish you could stay longer," she responded. "Let's go into the living room and wait for your father to come down, and then we can discuss lunch."

"Okay," my dad came down a minute later and we all sat down to talk. We started with just a little bit of small talk, but I eventually had to say what I came here for.

"Mom, dad, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with Ron and me tomorrow. We would really appreciate it, and you haven't seen Ron in a while." I said cautiously.

"We haven't, have we?" dad replied. "Why, I don't think I have seen him since last February."

"Yes, that was when we had dinner with you two and his family," mom added.

"Yeah, well, can you come to lunch with us tomorrow, then?" I asked. I really needed to get going.

"We should be available," mom answered.

"Good, then I must get going," I said, relieved that this was over.

"Okay, dear, it was so good to see you," mom said. She was almost too formal.

"Yeah, honey we missed talking to you," dad added with a smile. "I can't wait to talk to you and Ron together tomorrow." He said this almost too knowingly. He always did understand me better than mom.

"See you tomorrow then," I said, and then apparated to the front door of mine and Ron's apartment. I could hear music inside. He was obviously getting ready for our morning off together. I entered knowing that the rest of the day would go extremely well. I was suddenly happy that I got to spend the rest of my day with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

A/N: I'm definitely going to write more, it's not finished yet. I hope you liked it. Review with your comments and especially suggestions. Thanks!

Kuntzy


End file.
